DEMON or GOD
by arashi is maelstrom
Summary: the last battle naruto eith madara and epiloge


OO… Right…!

I don't own Naruto

If I own them I will make Naruto not to fucking oblivious!

"**Summons Talking"**

_"__**Summons Thinking"**_

"**Demons Talking"**

_"__**Demons Thinking"**_

"Regular People Talking"

"_Regular People Thinking_"

**The Last War**

Naruto Uzumaki stood on a hill looking down at a random village, the village he was looking a shinobi village from the past, now just ruin from the glory. Days had past, yes they'd past about a thousand five hundred years after he defeated Madara and the other tailed beasts in combat of course he had some help which came from the previous Kyuubi, I say previous because as Naruto lay dying from a near death blow delivered by Madara the Kyuubi panicked giving Naruto all of its power what the fox didn't realize was Naruto already possessed a tails worth of chakra without its power.

Flashback

"_Arghh… The hell what fo you do Kyuu…", Naruto said._

"_**I'm Save you,, ungratefull brat!"**_

_Naruto just whimper in the middle of the field. Bare the paint from energy he got from the kyuubi to heal his wound. Madara just stood there can't do anything from the last blow he got. The Rasenshuriken He got from Naruto make more than enough to kill regular fighter, but madara just stood there litle painting._

"_(pant.. pant..)Brat,, you just wasting time.. My purpose will not ceased,, you just my steaping stone to control this world,, just last pieces from you and my purpose will complete.. just surender and you will leave less painfull.."_

"_I'm NOT anf NEVER surender to you ASSHOLE…"_

_Naruto stood after pain imaginable he got. His appereance change, now he have pair of fox ear and nine golden tails flowing in the back. Madara who look this got little wary._

"_Just what the hell happen to you!"_

"_What you talking about…"_

_Naruto just raise his hand to the fox ear and look his tails, then he got panic._

_(in the seal)_

"_The hell… WHAT DO YOU TO ME FURBALL!"_

"_**You GOT ALL MY POWER YOU BRAT…. This is the gift for you to beat the crap that curse ningen. Now you are new DEMON LORD. I will not become his tools again,,,,"**_

"_WHAT do you mean?"_

"_**For defeat MADARA I give you all my power, I will become sound in your head now. I don't have my tails anymore and now just kick his ass. I will give you answer but after this end"**_

_(in the real world)_

_Madara just stood there completely don't know what happen. Then suddenly he got hit from the three direction. In the face, stomach and his spine. Madara just got beating from naruto and his clone after out from the seal not wasting time Naruto make rasenshuriken, but he didn't know, the knowledge from kyuubi give the booster in rasenshuriken. When rsenshuriken hit madara he got suck in the impact. Madara can't use his time/space jutse for escape._

"_WHAT!... ARGHHH!"_

_Just then madara vanish with rasenshuriken. Shread till there is no remnant. Naruto just painting heavy after that jutsu. After that he stood and look at GEDO statue, who held the 8 tails beast. He stood there then suddenly he got pull in the mainscape of GEDO statue._

_(In the GEDO)_

_There stood nine wear war armor, like samurai armor, each person have different color, gold (ichibi), blue (nibi), green (sanbi), brown (yonbi), silver (gobi), gray (rokubi), orange (sichibi), black (hachibi), and red (kyuubi)._

"_Wow,,, where the hell am I?", naruto said_

"_**You are in GEDO boy..", **__sichibi said_

"_in GEDO? Okay,, then all of you must be the bijus. Then what. What happen to me now? Are you goung maim me, kill me or what ever you want?"_

"_**(snicker) No boy, we will not do such thing… we just call you here to complete your task."**_

"_what task?"_

"_**saviour of the world,, the child of propecy"**_

"_Ehh.."_

_Kyuubi look at his veasel, he know if his veasel confuse then he put his hand in his shoulder and said_

"_**Relax Ruto.. I know you confuse but in simple word, you will hold all our power and become new DEMON LORD. The Juubi it self"**_

"_what, I'm become juubi. What do you mean? And why suddenly all biju got his sane."_

"_**Hahaha… Fo you think biju just a symbol for destruction? No we are GOD messenger we all has a job maintaince balance in this world. You know Human are a creature who greedy, he can became very evil just for power. We biju do the job for GOD to eliminated this type of man like madara. But we careless, we know madara is alive when he fought shodaime in valey of the end. We search him all of the world but he very cleaver, he just can lost and make we sealed in respective village when we case him."**_

"_Okay,,, I understand that, but do you have proof?"_

"_**I do"**_

_Then all people In the room look at the source of voice. Then suddenly all nine DEMON LORD bow to the person._

"_**KAMI-sama"**__ chorus all of the nine_

"_**Now Naruto I will show you this from the beginning. I who give that propecy in the first place for the toad, I know you know that**__(got a nod)__**. I give that propecy because after half of the nine sealed. I know it will be disaster. Then I know I must got my hand in there."**_

"_If you are KAMI then why you not kill madara for the beginning?"_

"_**Because I can't,, I bide in the rule I can't interfe in the human affair directly, that why I create biju to destroy village or people to deliver my message that is if you greedy or corrupt then you will destroyed. When biju got sealed I lost my hand in the human world. Then you came in my plan. You became my avatar. But if is has the meaning I'm sorry for your lose and misery in the human world. For the 2**__**nd**__** year you in the konoho I just want destroy that hell hole from the map. But my fellow GOD won't let me."**_

"_It's okay,, I know my burden"_

"_**But enough chit-chat,, like they said you will became the next juubi you will became a leader for my messenger, my right hand in my command. I know you can do this naruto. You who has suffer from the very beginning but still has pure heart will became perfect leader for my personal messenger. I know all youe fellow nine will agree with my decision**__(all of the nine gift a nod)__**, they was look at you entire time you fight for the people you consider precious"**_

"_**kami-sama right bro, you will became great leader for us than that furball", hachibi said**_

_**Kyuubi growl "Why you teme… GET BACK HERE AND GOT YOUR KICK LIKE A MAN!"**_

_With that kyuubi case hachibi._

"_HAHAHAA… I think I can adaptive in here, they all crazy kami-sama. But then what my job? And how my friend? They are save didn't they?"_

"_**Don't wary they all save, you will cameback for them after your friend pass away you will take the position of juubi and watch the world from the background. You still has dream didn't you?"**_

"_Of course Kami-sama, I will become THE GREATES HOKAGE EVER DATTEBAYO!"_

"_**Then go to your family for now"**_

_With bow naruto left the seal_

_Two years laters_

_After the war naruto became a legend in the elemental country. After few months under tsunade, he got title Rokudaime HOKAGE. He married with Shion, fullfil his promise. He got two children from shion. Konoha became larger and prosperity under naruto. War never happen again for now._

_Epiloge _

Years later all his friend was pass away. Now thiss time fulfill his duty as a messenger.

"**You got all bro?"**

"**Yes hacibi.. now the time I go just look at the my past home.."**

**-END-**


End file.
